As Sweet As Sugar
by Megumi YamaNara
Summary: Shika diajak Ino untuk membuat Cake untuk Sasuke. namun pembuatan Cke itu menjadi ajang utuk mencari tahu siapa Gadis yang disukai Shikamaru. Bad Summary. Please RnR :D


"shikaa.. akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku sudah mempersiapkan bahan bahannya. Dan ingat kau yang memberikannya besok pada Sasuke – kun ~"

suara Ino memenuhi udara menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya Shikamaru. Hari ini shikamaru dan ino akan membuat cake natal untuk sasuke. Sebenarnya ino bisa saja mengajak Sakura yang seorang perempuan, tentu saja lebih tahu memasak dari pada laki – laki pemalas seperti Shikamaru yang hanya bisa tidur, dan bermain Shogi. Namun kali ini berbeda. Karena ini berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Ino tahu pasti bahwa Sakura masih menyimpan rasa pada bungsu Uchiha itu. Oke kembali pada Shikamaru dan ino yang kini asyik memasukkan tepung ke dalam adonan.

Ino's POV

"shika tolong ambilkan cokelat bubuk di atas meja itu!" ucapku pada Shikamaru sambil terus mengaduk adonan.

Aku sempat melihat ke arah shikamaru. Takut takut si nanas tidak menuruti perintahku. Kulihat langkah malasnya menuju meja tempat sekotak coklat bubuk yang kusuruh ambil dalam rangka membuat Cake natal untuk Sasuke-kun ku tersayang. Sambil senyum senyum aku terus mengaduk adonan cake itu. Jantungku terus berdebar. Aku sungguh tak sabar melihat reaksi Sasuke-kun tentang cake yang kuberi.

"hei nona merepotkan, apa memasak kue juga perlu senyum senyum eh?" tiba tiba suara Shikamaru membuyarkan lamumanku tentang Sasuke.

"eng, gomen Shika, aku hanya tidak sabar menunggu Sasuke-kun menerima cake ini. Pasti dia sangat senang. Lagian setahuku Sakura tidak terlalu pandai memasak kue" ucapku pada Shikamaru sambil tersenyum manis.

"huh merepotkan, kenapa aku harus membantumu membuat cake untuk bocah Uchiha itu heh?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya.

"ano, shika juga bisa memberikan cakenya untuk gadis yang kau cintai. Aku akan membuat dua. Satu untuk Sasuke-kun dan satu lagi untuk gadisnya Shika" jawabku lagi sambil menarik kotak cokelat bubuk dari tangan kekar Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya aku penasaran siapa gadis yang disukai oleh Shikamaru. Pemuda itu terlalu malas hanya untuk memberitahuku siapa nama gadis idamannya.

"terima kasih Ino, dia pasti senang menerima Cake dariku" ucap Shikamaru.

Deg, jantungku kembali berdebar. Untuk kali ini bukan karena Sasuke-kun. Melainkan ucapan Shikamaru. Tampak jelas dari ucapannya, dia memang mempunyai seorang gadis yang spesial.

End Ino's POV

Normal POV

Ino memandang shikamaru dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi makan dari pada membalas tatapan Ino.

"sh-shika aku tak tahu kau sudah punya pacar" ucap Ino tiba-tiba,

"dia belum jadi pacarku sih" jawab Shikamaru polos.

"maksudmu apa?" tanya Ino lagi , namun kini ia tidak menatap Shikamaru melainkan kembali ke adonan kuenya.

"ya begitulah. Aku menyukainya. Sudah lama. Namun sayang dia tidak menyukaiku" jawab shikamaru dengan wajah sedih.

Sekarang Ino mulai tidak fokus. Ingin rasanya mengetahui seluk beluk gadis yang dicintai sahabatnya itu.

"dari mana kau yakin dia tak menyukaimu shika?" tanya ino lagi.

"hm, entahlah Ino semua itu sangat merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru sambil menutup matanya.

Ino tertegun. Baru kali ino membicarakan mengenai asmara dengan Shikamaru. Salah, sebenarnya sering. Namun pembicaraan mereka pasti mengenai bocah Uchiha yang diidolakan Ino.

Ino menghela nafas. Membiarkan Shikamaru tidur dan menyelesaikan acara memasak cakenya. Adonan sudah masuk ke panggangan tinggal menunggu matang, dan esok Shika akan memberikanya pada Sasuke.

Ino lebih memilih duduk memandangi Shika tertidur sembari menunggu Cake itu matang. Ino tampak asyik melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya itu tidur.

" shika, jujur aku ingin tahu siapa gadis itu? Apa Hinata, kalau itu hinata, kau harus berhadapan dengan si Naruto-baka itu. Apa kau mau berurusan dengannya? Kalau itu tenten, kau tahukan dia itu sudah milik neji-kun. Kalau Sakura, ugh, sebenarnya sangat sakit mengatakannya. Tapi aku yakin Sasuke-kun lebih memilih gadis pink itu daripada aku" ucap Ino panjang lebar.

Kini raut wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir. "eng-shika. Sebaiknya aku tidak jadi memberikan Cake itu pada Sasuke-kun. A-aku khawatir Cake nya terlalu manis, kau tahu kan dia tidak suka manis" kata Ino pada Shikamaru yang masih menutup matanya.

Shikamaru's POV

Jujur, walaupun mataku tertutup aku sebenarnya tidak tidur. Aku memilih untuk pura-pura tidur karena ingin menghindar dari pembicaraan mengenai gadisku. Huh, memangnya aku harus memberitahukan pada Ino mengenai Gadis itu? Ini kan tentang persaanku. Lagian kalau Ino tahu, aku takut keadaan akan menjadi merepotkan. Rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar gadis bersurai pirang itu menyebutkan satu satu nama gadis yang ia kenal. Dasar bodoh, kenapa ia tidak menyebutkan namanya juga? Aku sangat setuju kalau Ino tidak jadi memberikan Cake itu pada si pantat ayam. Bukan bermaksud apa- apa, hanya saja aku lelah menjadi cupid diantara dua mahluk ini. Namun, melihat Ino juga tidak tega. Aku tahu dia sudah lama mengidolakan si pantat ayam. Namun bocah Uchiha itu tetap tidak menampakkan tanda tanda suka pada Ino.

"shika, apa kau menyukai Temari? Kau tahu kan kakak Gaara-kun. Tampangnya oke" kudengar Ino kembali bersuara.

Aku tetap diam. Memilih pura pura tidur lagi. Namun telingaku tak bisa berhenti. Suara suara Ino tetap mengalir masuk ke telingaku.

"Shika, jika kau mau, kau boleh mengenalkan gadis itu padaku" ucap Ino lagi.

Kemudian aku mendengar hela nafas yang berat. Aku menjadi khawatir, kenapa mood gadis ini menjadi berubah?

"mungkin kami bisa bersahabat, ya antara gadis itu dan aku. Aku bisa menceritakan semua tentangmu kepadanya. Ya hal – hal yang tidak ia ketahui" ucap ino dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin pelan.

Aku tertegun. Apa dia sangat ingin mengetahuinya?

End Shikamaru's POV

Normal POV

Kini ino tampak menghias sebuah Cake. Ya, hanya satu. Kini tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia tidak jadi memberi cake itu pada Sasuke. Ino yakin sasuke tidak akan menerima Cakenya. Kalaupun dia terima, pasti dia habiskan dengan Sakura. Itu lebih menyakitkan.

Setelah menghias Cake itu, Ino kembali duduk dihadapan Shikamaru.

"eng, Shika bangunlah! Cakenya sudah siap" ucap Ino sambil menggoncang bahu pemuda itu guna membangunkannya.

"ng, sebentar ino"

"shikamaru kau harus bangun sekarang!~~"

"baiklah baik"

Kini mata shikamaru membuka sempurna. Memperlihatkan wajah cantik Ino yang kini menatapnya.

"kenapa kau melihati ku ?" tanya Shika yang gugup dengan tatapan Ino  
"oh Shika kau pasti tahu, aku penasaran dengan gadismu. Lihat, aku tak jadi memberikannya pada Sasuke-kun. Ini khusus untuk gadismu. Jadi beritahu aku. Kumohon Shikaa~" jawab Ino sembari memohon pada shikamaru.

" untuk apa aku memberitahukannya Ino?" tanya Shika lagi.  
"eng, kalau kau tak mau memberitahukan namanya, ciri-cirinya saja!" teriak Ino karena senang mendapatkan ide.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah nona merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru akhirnya.

"dia gadis yang baik dan pintar, sangat cantik. Dia sangat manis, manis seperti gula. Manis seperti cake yang kau buat itu Ino" jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

Blush..

Wajah Ino memerah melihat senyum Shikamaru. Jarang sekali melihat Shikamaru tersenyum. Dan kali Shika tersenyum karena seorang gadis. Kini Ino yakin gadis itu sangat spesial.

"S-shika a-aku ingin mengetahui Ciri Ciri tubuhnya" ucap Ino terbata-bata.

"untuk apa?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Baka! Tentu saja agar aku mudah mencari tahu!" jawab Ino mulai emosi.

"hehehe. Baiklah. Seperti yang kubilang tadi , dia sangat cantik. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya panjang dan indah" jawab Shikamaru.

"apa dia seksi Shika?" tanya Ino semakin penasaran.  
blush..

Kini giliran Shikamaru yang memerah mendengar pertanyaan ino.

Shika menghela nafas perlahan

"eng- i-ia dia seksi Ino" jawab shika dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"warna rambutnya apa?" tanya Ino lagi.

"pirang." Dengan mantap Shika menjawab.

Shika sangat ingin langsung mengatakan nama gadis itu. Namun biarlah Ino mengetahuinya secara perlahan. Agar ia siap menerima apapun.

"pi-pirang?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"hm" jawab Shikamaru pendek.  
"ak-aku tahu sekarang. Aku tahu gadis itu!" ucap Ino semangat.

Shikamaru heran melihat tingkah ino. kalau Ino sudah tahu, kenapa reaksihya begitu?

" gadis itu pasti Shion kan?! Cantik, dan berambut pirang" ucap Ino semangat karena tahu siapa gadis yang disukai Shikamaru.

Sweatdrop.

"bukan Baka! Mana mungkin aku menyukai Shion" jawab Shikamaru lesu.

"ja-jadi siapa?" tanya Ino pasrah

"aku ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Namanya Yamanaka Ino. ma-maafkan aku Ino" jawab shikamaru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Menutupi rona merah diwajahnya, dan menutupi ketakutannya akan reaksi Ino.

Ino terdiam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Terkejut ? pasti.

Kini jantung Ino bergemuruh. Berdetak tak karuan. Dalam fikirannya, terulang kembali kata kata Shikamaru, yang menyebutkan namanya. Shikamaru menyukai Ino. itulah kenyataan yang harus diterima Ino. kini terngiang semua kenangannya dengan pemuda malas itu. Saat mereka bermain di hutan Nara, saat Shikamaru mengobati lutut ino yang terluka, saat ia dan Shika pergi ke festival, saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun bersama-sama, semua kisah itu berputar putar dikepala Ino.

Ino tersenyum perlahan, tanpa sadar ia juga menyimpan rasa pada pemuda itu. Namun rasa itu mulai layu semenjang pemuda Uchiha itu hadir. Ino yakin rasanya pada Sasuke berbeda dengan rasanya pada Shikamaru.

Ino menghela nafas perlahan.

Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shikamaru.

"Shika" ucap Ino

"eng?" tanya Shikamaru yang terkejut mendengar suara Ino yang sedekat ini.

Kepalanya tidak memunduk lagi. Melainkan menatap Ino yang begitu dekt dengan wajahnya.

"Shika" ino memanggil Shikamaru sekali lagi.

"ada apa Ino?" tanya Shikamaru pura pura risih.

Padahal jantungnya sudah tak bisa dikendalikan. Berdegup begitu cepat.

Tak hanya Shika, ternyata Ino merasakan yang sama. Namun ia harus mengatakan ini sekarang.

"Shika,Aishite" ucap ino pelan ditelinga Shikamaru. Lalu kembali ke posisinya.

Wajah Ino kini sungguh memerah.

Shikamaru terdiam. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Gadisnya mencintainya.

Oh kamisama, apa ini mimpi bagi Shikamaru?

"Ino, aku juga mencintaimu" jawab Shika akhirnya.

Kedua insan itu pun tersenyum satu sama lain.

#esoknya di sekolah

"Ino kau tidak jadi memberikan Cake itu pada Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru yang melihat Ino membawa Cake yang mereka buat kemarin.

"tidak. Aku ingin memberikannya pada pacarku saja" jawab Ino mantap

"aku tak tahu kau sudah punya pacar?" tawab shika lagi

"kau kan pacarku Baka!" jawab Ino mulai emosi.

"aku tidak pernah memintamu menjadi pacarku" ucap Shikamaru

" tapi yang kemarin" tanya Ino pelan. Khawatir kalau yang kemarin hanya Mimpi

"kemarin aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu nona. Itu saja" jawab Shika.

"jadi, kau tak mau aku jadi pacarmu?" tanya Ino parau.

"kalau kau mau, boleh" jawab shika sambil tersenyum licik. Terbesit ide gila yang akan dilakukannya pada Gadisnya.

"benarkah?" tanya Ino riang

"tapi ada syaratnya" jawab shika

"apa ?" tanya Ino tak sabaran

Shika menunjuk bibirnya, lalu bibir Ino.

Blush

Ino memerah melihatnya.

"maksudmu cium?" tanya Ino dengan wajah semerah tomat

"hem" jawab Shika dengan wajah yang ikut memerah

"ba-baiklah, lagian kalau kita pacaran, pasti kita sering melakukannya" jawab Ino sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shikamaru.

Cup..

Ino pun mencium Shikamaru. Shikamaru membalas ciuman Ino.

"sudah kubilang kan Ino, gadisku itu sangat manis" ucap Shika sambil menatap Ino. Ino tersenyum bahagia.

"oh Shika, aishiteru" ucap Ino lagi lalu memeluk pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

_Persahabatan yang manis itu kini menjadi lebih manis saat berubah menjadi Cinta_

_Love as Sweet as Sugar_

_~OWARI~_


End file.
